Congratulations
by KiwiStar
Summary: *AU* She was getting married today, but it wasn't to him. No, he was just the best friend watching the love of his life marry someone else. Chris Jericho/OC/JoMo


_**Hello everybody! This is just a random musing I had one day. I thought to myself, "what if John and Shay never broke up?" Then I got to thinking about Chris, and Shay, and it somehow led to this. Thank you to Angel, aka, NellyLove for giving me the song idea. By the way, I only own Shay, and the song is by Blue October. I do not own it, nor do I claim that I own it. All rights go to them. **_

_**This story is completely AU. It's my little "What if" thing. It's a part of Unlikely Attractions, but you don't have to read it to understand the plot of the oneshot. If you want to, though, I'm not stopping ya. So please read, review, and enjoy.**_

_**Love, Kiwi**_

_**Song: Congratulations by Blue October**_

_**Pairing: Jericho/OC/JoMo**_

* * *

><p><em>Chris took in a deep breath as Shay returned to him. She had just left Adam, and came back to finish the conversation the taller Canadian had cut short. He had it all mapped out. He was going to tell her, tell her everything. He had made his mind up. It was what he felt he had to do. She deserved to know, didn't she? Didn't she have the right to know he was in love with her?, that he wanted her all to himself? Chris had grown tired of the friend charade he had been putting on, and all he really wanted was to be with her. Even if she rejected him, he'd be able to sleep easier at night.<em>

_ Shay looked up at him and smiled, "You wanted to talk?"_

_ "Uh..." Chris made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Greyish blue eyes stared back at him, along with a soft and warm smile. The smile had been brought to her by John. John had made her this happy, this open. Telling her...telling her would only upset her, he realized. And that was something he had been trying to avoid. Her eyebrow rose and he remembered that he was supposed to be talking. _"_Nothing_._ It was nothing." He laughed, trying to brush it off as such. "I forgot, anyway."_

_ "Uh-huh." He could tell she wasn't convinced. He could also tell she wouldn't press him for it either. "Well," she smiled again, putting a hand on his forearm, "if you remember, just let me know." Chris smiled back, a forced expression that nearly pained him. It was a chance shot that he purposely missed, and he realized he'd probably never get the shot again. _

_ "I will. Now go, Cali Pal's probably waiting for you."_

_ Shay nodded, "He can wait, it's been awhile since we've spent time together. D-did you want to catch a meal, or something? Have a movie night, like we used to?"_

_ "Naw," he shook his head, knowing that John didn't like him spending so much time around Shay as it was, he didn't need a movie date to add into that. John was already suspicious, that he could tell, and he didn't want the Californian to hate him altogether. "You go on, I'll be fine. I need my rest_ _anyway." Chris reached out to pat her shoulder. "Sleep well tonight, Shay."_

And that was that. They went their separate ways that night, she returned to John, and he returned to an empty hotel room. Now, well over a year later, he still sat along in an empty hotel room. He sat on the edge of the bed, hunched forward with his elbows resting on his knees. A slip of paper was being twirled between his fingers. Glancing at it, he chuckled. He was going to be late if he didn't get a move on.

He was dressed, mostly. He had at least gotten that far. It had just come down to whether or not he was going to go. His finger traced the lettering on the card. Every time he read it over he felt a pang in his heart. As much as he wanted to go, he knew it'd be one of the most painful things he'd ever have to do. Going there, seeing her with _him_, would signify the end. He'd had his chances, and he blew every single one of them. Now, if he decided to go, he'd have to watch it all slip away.

Chris got up and walked into the bathroom of the California hotel he was staying at. He stood in front of the mirror, hands reaching up to adjust his tie. Clearing his throat, he reread the card again.

"John Randall Hennigan and Shay Elizabeth Hart cordially invite you to their union on November 18th, 2012." Chris scoffed, putting the final adjustments to his look. He left the hotel room to watch the girl he loved get married to someone else.

**Is that seat taken?  
>Congratulations<br>Would you like to take a walk with me?**

The venue seemed a bit too extravagant, something he wouldn't expect from Shay. It didn't seem _her_. It looked like something _John_ would do. Chris parked the car and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He had gone too far to turn back now. He'd have to stick it out to the end, just like he had promised her. He was late. There was no one entering the villa, decorated with décor that reminded him too much of one of those stupid shows where someone overhauls a wedding, making it everything the bride wanted and more. It was big, it was grand, and it was beautiful...but it wasn't _her_.

Chris got out of his car and walked towards the entrance, slipping in without being stopped. The usher had long since abandoned his post. Everyone had been seated and Chris cursed himself. He was late for his best friend's wedding. John stood at the alter, a smug satisfaction creeping onto his face when he caught Chris's eye. The Canadian ignored it, walking as quickly as he could to avoid the disapproving eyes that followed him. Taking the only empty seat he could find, Chris ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He could feel himself being constricted, a heavy weight sliding around his chest.

His eyes flickered around the room and all the people in it. The atmosphere was suffocating, far beyond what he could imagine Shay wanting. All these people, a crowd. It was as if the only thing that was her idea about the wedding was the fact that he was invited. She wasn't 'California', she wasn't that image portrayed in every music video and movie. John was. Sitting there, looking at everything... it just didn't make sense. Slow music played as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked in, heads held high and a slight air of arrogance.

Had he been in John's shoes...everything would've been different. But he wasn't in John's shoes. He was sitting in the crowd, watching John live out his fantasy. The aisle was long, and Chris counted how long it took the long line of bridesmaids file down the strip. None of them were close to Shay, that he could tell. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest

"Yeh know," the man next to him began, and Chris focused his attention on the speaker, "if I were him, I dunno if I'd have gone through all this."

Chris hid his snort, "Why do you say that?"

"Don' get me wrong, it's a beautiful weddin', jus' seems like too much." Stephen stated.

"She deserves the best." Chris replied.

"An' I agree with yeh. Ev'ryone deserves the best. This jus' isn't the best for her, from what I've gathered." Stephen answered. Chris was about to speak, but was stopped as the all-too-familiar chimes rang through the air. People stood and turned towards the door, awaiting the bride.

She always looked good in white, Chris mused. The strapless gown hugged her body, then flowed seamlessly to the ground. It flowed when she walked, and every step she took killed him. She was on her way to marriage, away from any chance of a life with him. As she walked past him, her eyes lit up. Chris smiled. Shay had seen him. He still had the ability to put a smile on her face, she had already seemed happier than she had walking in.

The 'I-do's' were the hardest for him

**My mind it kind of goes fast  
>I'll try to slow it down for you<br>I think I'd love to take a drive  
>I want to give you something<br>I've been wanting to give to you for years  
>My heart<strong>

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
>You left me.. hu hu hu hu<br>My heart can't take this cover up  
>You left me.. hu hu hu hu<p>

His mind blurred, thinking of all the lost chances. What he wouldn't give to be standing where John was today. Those should've been his words, telling her how much he loved her, and cared for her. John's vows... they were weak to him, but he could see how they made her feel. She had fallen for the Californian, and those words cemented her to him. Chris shut his eyes, wishing the ceremony to be over, and for the reception to go by as quickly as possible.

They were leaving. The ceremony was over. They were officially married. And he officially didn't have a chance with her. Still, beyond the sting of rejection, of loss, there were so many things he wanted to say to her. He stood, mechanically, as the newlyweds left the room. Then, robotically, emotionlessly, the rest of the party followed.

"If it were me," Stephen started again, "I woulda had a weddin' outside. A girl like that deserves a weddin' in the sun."

Chris ignored him, but nodded just to show that he had heard. He broke out of the group as soon as it was clear the reception had started. He had to find her, to tell her what was on his mind. There was just so many people there, how could he possibly find her in the mess? Shaking his head, he made his way out to the garden, grabbing a glass of champagne as he went.

And there he sat, on a smooth, rock bench with a fountain on the horizon. He plucked a flower off of a nearby plant, twirling it around between his fingers. The words fluttered in his mind, trying to rearrange themselves in the best possible way. This had to be said perfectly, so she would know, but not shatter their friendship. But what if the only way to say what was on his mind, was to shatter everything they had?

He barely heard the clattering of heels as they approached, but he did feel the presence next to him. The woman softly cleared her throat and he looked up at her. "Shay," he smiled, and she grinned in response. Shay leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, he put his hands on her back.

"Chris!" The delight in her voice resounded off the air, "I'm so glad you came." She was sincere, and it breached her words.

Could he really find it in him to give her the one thing he's wanted to give her for years? 

I came to see the light in my best friend  
>You seemed as happy as you'd ever been<br>My chance of being open was broken  
>And now you're Mrs. Him.<p>

She was happy, that much was evident. That's partially why he came, to see her happy, truly happy. He wanted her to live out her story, ending it on a happy note, and this was it. Shay was glowing, grinning broader than he had seen for years. For once, her light wasn't shadowed, and he was glad he had been able to see her like that. This was the happiest he had seen her in a while. How could he break that?

His mind reeled, and three little words danced on his lips. Now, he was just trying to fit them in. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world," He smiled back at her. That much was true, he really wouldn't have missed it. No matter how much it hurt him, he couldn't bear the thought of missing her moment of unperturbed bliss. Chris just wished it could've been him.

John came out, and he fought the urge to glare. As soon as he arrived, Shay flocked to him, gliding under his arm and leaning up to kiss his cheek. More light seemed to rise off of her, her aura was a beacon now. She had found her true love, and it wasn't Chris. He had lost his chance, and seeing her with him now made it that much clearer to him. His chance was gone, and she was Mrs. Hennigan.

My words they don't come out right  
>But I'll try to say I'm happy for you<br>I think I'm going to take that drive  
>I want to give you something<p>

**I've wanted to give to you for years  
>My heart<strong>

"H-hey, babe," she began, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "Can you give Chris and I a moment, please?" John seemed to tense, but he nodded, knowing he couldn't deny her. John pulled her closer, if possible, and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'll be inside."

"A-and I'll be right there, in just a few minutes," Shay reassured him and he left. She floated back to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "C'mon, Chris, I have to show you the garden," she laughed and he followed her down a cobblestone path. It wound through the garden, and he walked beside her as the passed numerous kinds of flowers. Looking down at the one in his hand, he stopped her, and slid it into her hair. She murmured a thanks, "It really happened, didn't it?"

He nodded, unsure of how to respond. Seeing her with him now, he couldn't speak up. No, those words were dangerous. They could be soft, reassuring and comforting, or they could be dangerous knives threatening to slice. Those words wouldn't have come out right, and he really couldn't bring himself to say them, no matter how much alcohol scorched his throat. "I love you, Shay."

That was it, he wouldn't add anything more to them. He wouldn't add that he was _in love_ with her, no. That had potential to destroy. It was better kept safe, saying something she already knew, and not elaborating exactly how true those words were.

"I love you too, Chris," Shay leaned forward, kissing his cheek as she hugged him again.

"I'm happy for you, Shay," he forged the smile that erupted from his face. He was happy, just not as happy as he could've been. She was in love, and she was safe in the arms of someone she trusted, that alone was somewhat comforting to him. She wrapped her arms around him again, and he could see a tear slowly make its way down her face. Tears. She was crying, and he could tell they were of happiness. He pulled back, wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, and held her face in his hands.

It was the face he saw his future in. It was the face he had grown used to seeing in pain, in anxiety and fear. Now, she was just happy. This was the face of his best friend, and the woman he had fallen in love with. It was just his misfortune that John had fallen for her too, and that she only reciprocated one of the feelings. He stared into her eyes and he could feel his heart softening. It was her face he wanted to see when he opened his eyes every morning, her hair he wanted to run his fingers through; it was her.

The pain was beginning to constrict his heart. It was breaking, and he wouldn't let her see that. She had always been the one to see through his guises, except for this. For some reason the walls around his heart were translucent. Some things shone through, others didn't, and he was just glad that this wasn't one of the latter. Sooner or later, his discontent would flare up, and burst through the walls, and he couldn't have that happen. Not today, the happiest of her life. Ducking in, he kissed her forehead and released her.

Then, she pulled back, apologetic as she stood. He mimed her, still painting on a smile.

"I-I have guests to greet," she murmured, "Will you stay?"

He didn't want to, he just wanted to clear his head. He wanted to take a drive to the nearest bar and numb his mind. But she had asked, in her angelic voice and smile. Chris nodded, "I'll be in in few minutes. Go, greet your guests, and I'll be in shortly." He couldn't say no, not when she looked at him that way.

"Alright," she moved towards the doors again. He had come here today to give her his heart. It was in this moment he realized she had always had it. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he called out to her.

"Shay!"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." 

Just make it go away  
>Make it go away<br>Please.


End file.
